Bionics/Wizards vs. Bionics Episode
Mission Creek High School | Bleachers The gang sits together Adam: Have you ever seen that girl down there? Delany: She was with me at the principals office. I think her name is Dana Lora: She looks familiar Nanny: She looks like you Lora: That’s not what I meant!! I know her Chase: Are you sure? Lora: Yes *gets up and walks towards her* Dana? Dana: *turns around* Lora? Lora: Hey, what are you doing here? Dana: I moved here Lora: Seriously? Dana: Yea Lora: (quietly) Wizard in Mission Creek Dana: *smiles* Yea Lora: Let me introduce you to the gang Dana: Sure, but please don’t tell them about you know what Lora: Of course not!! Follow me!! *goes back to the gang with Dana* Guys, that’s Dana. She used to be my best friend, before she moved and before I moved in the opposite direction Dana: Yea Later Davenport lab Big D: Leo!!! Where are the bionics?? Adam, Bree, Brooke, Chase, Debby, Marcus and Spencer enter Leo: Found them Bíg D: Where were you?? Debby: A place called school Big D: There is a new species in Mission Creek Bree: Oh no… We wanna go to college soon!! Big D: It’s a wizard Adam: A witch? Bree: At least Brooke, Chase and I want Brooke: Spencer and Marus too Chase: No Adam!! A wizard!! Adam: It can do stuff with magic!! So it doesn’t matter what it is called Later With Adam and Lora Adam: And you promise you won’t tell? Lora: Yes!! Adam: *lifts her with one hand* And? Lora: You’re…. Strong… Adam: Yes *puts her down* Lora: So, you’re strong and now your eyes turn red Adam: *shuts a laser* You’re not scared?? Lora: Nope, should I? Adam: Yes Lora: But I’m not Adam: Why? Lora: I’m used to supernatrual stuff. I once was the only normal human on a Supernatrual High Adam: There’s a High School for people like me? Lora: Yes. But one question. How is Cody? Adam: CODY!!! Lora: There’s no way he- *Cody appears* heard you…. Wait a sec!! He’s bionic too ? Adam: Yes! And Brooke’s twins are full bionics and Cody is just a half-bionic Dana: *appears* Adam? You’re bionic? Adam: Nope Dana: I’m a wizard Adam: You’re the witch!? Dana: Wizard Adam: It’s the same Dana: No, it’s not Lora: I met her on Supernatrual High Adam: Seriously? Lora: Yes Dana: I was the only one, who talked to her and please don’t tell anyone about me Adam: I won’t Davenport house Big D: Did you find out, who the wizard is? Adam: Why do you wanna know anyway? Big D: Wizards are evil!! Adam: You don’t know that!! Maybe they’re nice people like us Big D: I don’t think so Later Adam opens the door Adam: Lora, Dana hey Lora: *enters* Hey sweety Dana: *enters* Hey Adam Big D: *walks over* Nice to meet you Dana. I heard so much about you, mostly from Lora Lora: She’s my best friend Dana: Nice to meet you Mr. Davenport. One question Big D: Yes? Dana: Do you think I’m mean? Big D: No, why should I?? Dana: I’m- the wizard!!! Big D: You are? Dana: Yes and I’m NOT mean or evil or anything bad Big D: Okay… I think I was wrong Everyone: Oh really?? Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript